hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JHVipond
Hi, welcome to Hanna-Barbera Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Perils of Penelope Pitstop page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (Talk) 16:49, April 27, 2009 :Hi, James! Thanks for all the stuff you've been adding! It's great to see more people here! -- Ken (talk) 02:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, James! Glad to see you here. Thanks for the work you've been doing on this page! I started this wiki a year and a half ago, though I haven't done too much on it lately. I got discouraged by the lack of interest from others. It's nice to see someone else investing time in it, though! I was wondering why your name looked so familiar. Finally, I placed it: You're the guy who runs the VICI Small Wonder Yahoo group! That's a fun group to visit. I made a couple of posts there recently. (I think my screenname shows up there as "tomakalinus," if I remember right.) Anyway, keep up the good work. (And thanks for correcting my error. I meant "The Amazing Chan," not Jackie Chan. Total brain fart there!) And let me know if you need help with anything, or have any questions. (The "Chan" mistake aside, I'm usually quite helpful and knowledgable.) ;) Take care! -- --TomH 04:39, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Category Changes I am going with your category name using the lower case s for shows.BamBamBuddy 01:05, February 19, 2012 (UTC) When will the Popeye and Son The Complete Series DVD be released. Patti97:Thanks. Perfect Editing. Will You Be My Friend? could you please add a marilee page on the butch cassidy and the sun dance kids page i have her picture. what does that mean ? could you please give butch cassidy and the sundance kids character pages on the butch cassidy and the sundance kids page , you already did merilee. could you please put tinker's picture on his character page please i uploaded it and could please the funky phantoms character pages, i'll find the pictures. i put Brian stokes Mitchell's picture on his page. ''Wacky Races'' fanon Hi I am Vagner Patti from Hungary. Thanks for helping me for editing Wacky Races toghter. Shall be friends forever JHVipond? Patti97:JHVipond, on your vision one day i will become the greatest racing creator of all time. Patti97:JHVipond, I just created my new Wacky Races show. It's called: Around the World with Wacky Races. Also includes America. Vagner, I realize that English is not your first language. Kindly refrain from posting your Wacky Races fanon here. It belongs on the Hanna-Barbera Fanon Wiki. JHVipond (talk) 22:01, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Adoption? Hello, you've been editing on this wiki for a long time , you'd seem to be pretty good to adopt this wiki, all you'd have to do is make a blog or something to see if the others on this wiki would agree, after all this wiki doesn't have an active admin. Road Runner1 (talk) 04:14, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Did you submit the adoption request? --SamStation (talk) 12:38, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Sam, I'm not sure I submitted the request in the proper way. Since a request already existed, I did edit the relevant thread at Wikia Community Central. I wrote that I'd be delighted to be the admin of the Hanna-Barbera Wiki. JHVipond (talk) 13:06, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Try doing what that user said on the thread. --SamStation (talk) 13:45, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Any news about the adoption? --SamStation (talk) 18:43, October 31, 2014 (UTC) No, Sam, I haven't received any news. Maybe I just don't understand the procedure. JHVipond (talk) 19:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) look at the news. DeeBenn 18:18, December 24, 2015 (UTC)DEEBENN http://www.slashfilm.com/scooby-doo-reboot-2/ no and i am sorry i created a wrong page and i promise i will never do it again. please don't block me for what i did because i couldn't help myself from looking at the future. on Top Cat's wikipedia page it says, Top Cat and his gang will appear in the upcoming Scooby-Doo! direct-to-video Scooby-Doo! Mission: Hanna-Barbera. so forgive me please DeeBenn 20:14, December 24, 2015 (UTC)DEEBENN Scooby-Doo screenshot what episode or movie is this shot from? DeeBenn 03:59, March 7, 2016 (UTC)DeeBenn The screenshot is obviously from either Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated or one of the direct-to-DVD Scooby-Doo movies. Without more context, I couldn't tell you which movie. JHVipond (talk) 14:55, March 7, 2016 (UTC) The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan Hi, i was wondering if you knew the amazing chan and the chan clan. Unicornqueen, I see that you didn't sign your comment above. I know about The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan, but I don't own a copy of the DVD. JHVipond (talk) 15:51, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Bubbles the Clown I'm helping Hanna barbera wiki by adding more characters tv episode and lots of stuff. unicornqueen Can you please find a pi ture of bubbles the clown from the adventures of superted please, unicornprincess 25. I was hoping you would provide it, unicornprincess25, since you seem to have access to so many pictures of Hanna-Barbera characters and voice actors. If Flickr doesn't have a picture of Bubbles the Clown, I'll look elsewhere. JHVipond (talk) 00:21, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking if you could find more royalty characters from the hanna Barbera cartoons and movies please ? love uncornqueen. I'm sorry i didn't know Festival of Family Classics wasn't part hanna barbera. Hawaiian queen On goober and the ghost chasers episode alhoa ghost the hawaiin queen told the gang her name and i was thinking about her name and i was thinking could you watch the episode and tell it to me please ? Sorry, but I don't have a copy of the Goober and the Ghost Chasers DVD set. I can look for the episode "Aloha Ghost" online. JHVipond (talk) 17:38, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Visit the Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki Please visit the Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki. Wacky Races wedding which episode did Peter Perfect and Penelope Pitstop got married? It was in "Dash to Delaware". They didn't actually get married; Dick Dastardly and Muttley just turned them into wedding cake toppers. JHVipond (talk) 14:13, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey, wanted to ask you I think that this wiki needs some work, most of the characters from cartoon network have blank pages, so i think the two of us should turn our focus to filling out those blank character pages next summer *Welcome to the wiki, D-man! I agree that the Hanna-Barbera Wiki needs a moderator, not only to flesh out stubs and blank pages, but also to remove articles that have been marked for deletion. I was offered the position of moderator, but I never figured out how to accept that position. JHVipond (talk) 15:36, January 14, 2018 (UTC) D-Man: Ask Crazy Rabbit how to do that and he'll tell you About getting a mod position Hi! Glad you're interested in taking on a mod/admin/bureaucrat/whatever they call it on this wiki position! There are two ways to go about this. You can try contacting somebody who will give you the rights. Only bureaucrats can give you administrator or bureaucrat rights, so you need to ask a bureaucrat. I did a quick check of and found that the only bureaucrat (and also the founder, who always has bureaucrat rights) was User:TomH, who hasn't edited here since 2012. However, I've noticed they last edited the Marvel Database on December 2017, so he is somewhat active on other wikis. It might be worth a shot to contact them on their talk page on this wiki and ask about getting the rights, but that doesn't guarantee you'll get them. The second is to try and adopt the wiki yourself. In order to do so, however, you need to meet all of the guidelines: no currently active blocks on other FANDOM wikis, all admins must be inactive on this wiki for 60 days or more, and you're currently an active editor. I hope this is helpful to you in some way. Happy editing! Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 17:21, January 18, 2018 (UTC) The Character Template One of the most importent imfoboxes of any wiki, and it doesn't have feilds to edit, some one outta fix them. * Sorry, D-man, I don't have experience with infobox templates on Wikia. If you start a blog in your own userspace, it's more likely to be seen by someone who does know how to organize a character infobox template. JHVipond (talk) 15:48, January 20, 2018 (UTC) ok I will �� RadarRiot (talk) 16:11, April 30, 2018 (UTC)RadarRiot